Korth
| Houses = | religions = Sovereign Host, Blood of Vol }} The weight of age is apparent even as you pass under the gates and enter Korth. Many of the stone buildings here appear thousands of years old, their crumbling edifices displaying the decorative arts of a bygone age. And the buildings are as massive as they are old. Many take up entire city blocks and stretch to fill the sky. ''-Five Nations p.109 '''Korth' is the capital and the largest city of Karrnath. Nestled between the Karrn River to the north and the Nightwood to the east, Korth has been Karrnath's capital since before the empire of Galifar. The city is currently ruled by Karrnath's King Kaius III from his palace of Crownhome, although he leaves the day-to-day management of the city to his Civic Minister Hyran ir'Tennet, and the management of the City's garrison, the White Lions, to General Thaurum. The city is divided up into 5 wards, Highcourt, Temple, Commerce, Community, and the Low District, separated by the riverside bluffs. The city has an airship docking tower, a lightning rail station, and a harbor along the Karrn River. Notable institutions in the city include the Twelve, and several house enclaves, including the headquarters for Cannith East. History Korth's history dates back to pre-Galifaran times when it was the capital of the independent kingdom of Karrnath. Under Galifar I's rule, Korth saw significant expansion in the middle of his reign, and his restrictions on the Dragonmarked Houses, the Korth Edicts were established from meetings with House members in the city . During the Last War, Korth was besieged on three separate occasions, by Cyre in 936, Aundair from 939 to 940, and by Cyre again from 971 to 973, but it never fell to its besiegers. However, while it never fell, large sections of the city were destroyed or damage during the sieges, and since the Treaty of Thronehold, the city is being rebuilt in a more orderly uniform plan, the most notable structure of this rebuilding effort being the large Cathedral to the Sovereign Host. Geography Wards Each of Korth's 5 wards contains markets, housing, and other elements of a flourishing city, however each ward has its own particular function. * Highcourt Ward is where much of Karrnath's government operates, including the royal palace of Crownhome. It is also home to many of Karrnath's prominent noble families. * The Temple Ward features many shrines and cathedrals to Eberron's religions * The Commerce Word is where much of Korth's business takes place, including the Dragonmarked enclaves. * The Community Ward is primarily middle class housing * The Low District is primarily housing for the poorer citizens of Korth. Notable Locations The following are notable places within Korth. * The Gates: There are four main gates leading into Korth, each manned by White Lions, Korth's local military garrison that serves as the city watch. Westgate is the terminus of the road from Rekkenmark, while Northgate is the terminus of the lightning rail. Eastgate is the terminus of the road from Karrlakton, whil the Rivergate is actually a customs house on the dock. While two other gates, Southgate and Holygate, also exist, they are normally closed for use. Southgate is located near Crownhome, and is only occasionally used for ceremonial parades.. Holygate in the northeast was magically fused shut to defend against Cyre when the city was seiged in 973, and has yet to be reopened. * Crownhome: Kaius III's fortress palace of Crownhome sits on King's Hill in the Highcourt Ward of Korth. It houses thousands of soldiers and magical siege weaponry as well as the royal family. * [[Tower of the Twelve|'Tower of the Twelve']] * Cathedral to the Sovereign Host: This cathedral was constructed after the Treaty of Thronehold was signed. * Korth Enclave, Cannith East ' Notable Figures Notable Residents of Korth include * [[King Kaius III|'King Kaius III]] * [[Etrigani|'Etrigani']] * Prelate Roerith * The Midwife * General Thauram * Civic Minister Hyran ir'Tennet * Zorlan d'Cannith Appendix References Category:Geography category:Karrnath Category:Cities Category:Capital Cities